The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a nitrogen gas system for an aircraft including a diverter valve.
Currently, nitrogen gas systems (NGS) for aircrafts utilize air separation modules (ASM) to produce nitrogen enriched air (NEA). This NEA is then distributed to fuel tanks and guards against fuel tank flammability and explosions. The overall system readiness, however, depends on ASM core temperatures that must be increased from an initial level to allow for acceptable system performance. This can typically require about 30 minutes of warm up time.